Sergei Molotov
'Sergei Molotov ' (Russian: Сергей Молотов) (also known as Cyborg Molotov) is a fictitious character involved in the Russian Campaign, he was a Novaya Russian Lieutenant, later Major, and finally General that served under Grigor and Grigor II. Biography Sergei Molotov was born too late to see the heyday of the Soviet Union. Even the troubled times immediately following its downfall were a fog of indistinct memories, the hardships softened through the filter of a child's eyes. Molotov grew up in the new Russia, rapidly advancing under a new regime. As an impressionable youth, Molotov fell under the spell of Grigor Stoyanovich. Grigor wanted to rebuild a strong Russia that was given the respect she was due. Molotov joined the new Russian Army as soon as he was old enough. He proved to be a courageous and level-headed fighter. During the invasion of Finland, Molotov was part of a squad send behind enemy lines to secure an important bridge. They found it protected by twice the expected number of Finnish troops and the squad leader was killed. Molotov instantly took charge and managed to take the bridge intact while capturing over 400 prisoners. Within a few years, Molotov had received two decorations for bravery, one commendation, and ascended to the rank of Lieutenant. His heroics came to the attention of Grigor himself, who arranged to meet the young warrior. Scheduled for 15 minutes, the meeting lasted well over an hour and, by the end, Grigor had brought Molotov into his inner circle. Events of Empire Earth Lieutenant Sergei Molotov first informed Grigor Stoyanovich of a coup attempt and helped him suppress the coup. When Grigor died shortly afterwards, Molotov was promoted to major and served under Grigor's successor; Grigor II. During the invasion of China, he assisted Grigor II in a small infiltration campaign, where they found out that the Chinese were building a Time Machine. Major Molotov was tasked with destroying the Time Machine, located in Beijing. However, he was severely contaminated by radiation right after the explosion. Due to advanced medical treatment, he recovered with the aid of robotic protheses, leading to his becoming of a cyborg. After his recovery, the newly promoted General Molotov was charged with the invasion of Cuba in 2097. Upon successfully defeating the Caribbean defenses, Grigor II ordered him to massacre the population of Cuba, which he claimed was too small to be of use, but too large to contain. But Molotov, unable to carry out such a horrific order, refused and realized the atrociousness of Grigor II. Grigor II then immediately ordered his withdrawal from the army, and to return to Moscow to "rest." Molotov knows that Grigor II plans to murder him if he returns, and as such flees to the United States of America and searches for Molly Ryan. Hoping to prevent the future genocide, Molotov complied with Molly to go back in time by building a new Time Machine in Cuba modeled on the plans he stole from the Chinese in Beijing, to prevent the rise of the corrupt and wicked Novaya Russia. Convinced by Molotov, they went back in time to Modern Age to talk to the original Grigor. However, soon they were joined by Grigor II with his army, having nano technology. After a hard and long battle, they eventually managed to kill Grigor II and talk to Grigor. Realizing that Grigor was not the passionate and dedicated leader that would bring Glory to Russia, Molotov was forced to kill Grigor. Moments later, he was dragged into a vortex created by the Time Machine, and disappears with the question: "Will the future I return to be better or worse?" Gallery Sergei molotov.png|Before his transformation Molotov.png|Afterwards Trivia * His name comes from Vyacheslav Molotov, the foreign minister of the Soviet Union under Stalin in the 1930s and 40s. "Molotov" is an artificial name created by Vyacheslav Skyrabin as a nom de guerre. Category:Hero